Star Wars 2
Plot In the Jundland Wastes, a group of Sandpeople prepares to descend upon Luke. They are frightened off by the strange sounds being admitted by an elderly man coming up over the horizon. The man helps Luke to his feet and Luke asks him he is related to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man admits that he is Obi-Wan and Luke tells him that his astromech droid R2-D2 claimed that it was his property. Obi-Wan has no recollection of ever owning a droid, but invites Luke, R2 and the protocol droid C-3PO back to his dwelling. R2 plays a holographic message intended for Obi-Wan's attention. The image is of Princess Leia who calls upon Obi-Wan's history as a veteran warrior to help her Rebel Alliance in their "desperate hour". After the message concludes, Obi-Wan tells Luke that like his father, he was once a member of the august body known as the Jedi Order. He gives Luke his father's lightsaber. Luke asks Obi-Wan how his father died and the old man tells him that a former pupil of his named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father. Obi-Wan wants Luke to accompany him to Leia's home planet of Alderaan, but Luke cannot shirk his responsibilities to the farm. On their way back to the Lars homestead, the group comes upon the ruins of a Jawa Sandcrawler. There are dead Jawas scattered about and Obi-Wan quickly deduces that it was Imperial Stormtroopers who had killed them. Realizing that the Stormtroopers were looking for the droids, Luke races back home, but he is too late. The house is in smoking ruins and his aunt and uncle are dead. With nothing left to keep him on Tatooine, Luke says that he will help Obi-Wan. Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids take Luke's landspeeder to the space port known as Mos Eisley. Obi-Wan is confident that they will be able to find a pilot willing to take them to Alderaan. They go into a cantina and almost immediately, two aliens begin bullying Luke. As the situation turns violent, Obi-Wan ignites his own lightsaber and cuts the offenders down. Afterward, they meet a Corellian smuggler named Han Solo and his first mate, Chewbacca, the Wookiee. After a hasty bit of bartering, Solo agrees to fly them to Alderaan. To help finance Han's fees, Luke and Obi-Wan go out into the market place to sell Luke's speeder. Han meanwhile, has a run-in with a bounty hunter named Greedo. The meeting is short and ends with a blaster shot to Greedo's chest. Leaving the cantina, Han runs into Greedo's employer - Jabba the Hut. Jabba is disheartened that Han killed Greedo and reminds him that he owes him substantial reimbursement for dumping a load of Jabba's illegal spice. Meanwhile on the Death Star, Darth Vader subjects Princess Leia to interrogation. She proves resistant to the mind probe so Grand Moff Tarkin decides to give her a more proper incentive for cooperating; he sets course for Alderaan. Back on Tatooine, a spy informs a Stormtrooper patrol of the droids' whereabouts and they track them to Luke, Han and Obi-Wan at Docking Bay 94. A fire fight breaks out, but they manage to get onto Han's ship The Millennium Falcon and blast off. The ship breaks through an Imperial blockade and they jump into hyper-space. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Han Solo * Chewbacca Supporting Characters: * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Leia Organa Villains: * Admiral Motti * Cornelius Evazan * Darth Vader * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin * Greedo * Jabba the Hut * Moradmin Bast * Ponda Baba * Imperial Stormtroopers :*Davin Felth * Tusken Raiders :* URoRRuR'R'R Other Characters: * Beru Lars * Dannik Jerriko * Garindan * Jawas * Kabe * Nabrun Leids * Owen Lars * Tonnika sisters Only one sister is shown in this issue and it is not indicated which of the two Tonnikas she is supposed to be. * Tzizvvt * Wioslea * Wuher Locations: * Tatooine :* Jundland Wastes :* Mos Eisley :* Chalmun's Cantina :* Docking Bay 94 :* Lars homestead * Death Star I Items: * DT-12 heavy blaster pistol * E-11 blaster rifle * Holoprojector * Gaderffii stick * IT-O Interrogator * Lightsaber Vehicles: * ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer * The Millennium Falcon * Sandcrawler * X-34 landspeeder Notes & Trivia * Part two of the official Marvel Comics adaptation of the 1977 film Star Wars. * Another, and more rare version of this issue contains a 30¢ cover price. These issues went to press at a point where Marvel Comics began increasing their standard cover price to 35¢ per copy. * The events from this issue take place in Year 0 BBY. * Many of the proper names used in this article are taken from the Star Wars Expanded Universe material and are not actually used in the content of this issue. * Princess Leia indicates that Obi-Wan served during the Clone Wars under Bail Antillies, while the movies establish that he was in service to Leia's adoptive father, Bail Organa. Despite a slight difference in spelling, there is a character named Bail Antilles who was a member of the Galactic Senate during the waning years of the Old Republic. * This issue includes a scene where Han confronts Jabba the Hut [sic]. The scene was taken from the original script and novelization, but was not originally included in the film. In the issue, Jabba's appearance is drastically different from what most people are familiar with and he has characteristics common to that of an alien race later identified as Nimbanel. In the deleted scene from Episode IV, Jabba was a human played by Irish actor Declan Mulholland. * Ponda Baba does not bear his traditional tusks in this issue. * The IT-O Interrogator from this issue is a full-bodied droid whereas in the movie it was just a floating, mechanical sphere. Reprints This issue is reprinted in the following comic books and comic book collections: * Classic Star Wars: A New Hope #1 * Classic Star Wars: A New Hope (TPB) * Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of Star Wars * Marvel Special Edition: Star Wars #1 * Marvel Special Edition: Star Wars #3 * Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Doomworld * Star Wars Weekly #3 * Star Wars Weekly #4 * Star Wars Legends: The Original Marvel Years Epic Collection See also External Links * * * * Footnotes ---- Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries